Truly Madly Deeply
by lonegungal17
Summary: Thanks to Santana, Dave and Kurt share a special dance at the prom. Based on rumors for the episode Prom see inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So rumor is Dave and Santana will be going to prom together, here's how I'd like it to go. Song is Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply: www. youtube. com/ watch?v=US-ZgUr3xQY (remove spaces for link). **

Dave 's date leaned against the arm of his navy blue suit as he led them into the prom.

The gym was decorated to the nines with large silver stars and models of planets covering the ceiling to reflect the "romance under the stars" theme. Dave took in the decor and smiled down at his date. A few months ago he thought he'd be thrown out of school and now he was glad to have made it to prom even if his date was only a friend.

'Brittany going to cream herself when she sees you San,' Dave told Santana taking in the skin tight red dress she was wearing and the red flower in her hair.

'That would be the point,' she said placing a hand on her hip, 'she thinks she wants Wheels but all she needs is a little temptation to change her mind.'

'A little?' Dave chuckled, 'what more could you have done be naked on a silver platter?'

Santana rolled her eyes, 'I seem to remember spending three hours with you picking out this sexy suit,' she teased him standing in front of him to fix his navy blue bowtie.

'Was it worth it?' Dave blushed.

' Hell yeahs! You've never looked hotter. If we were both straight I'd jump you,' she told him brushing lint off his shoulder, 'now sexy boy let's go dance.'

Dave nodded and followed his friend out to the dance floor until he saw the person he wanted to see most and least: Kurt. He was wearing a form fitting black tux with a silver bow tie. Preppy boy had his hands wrapped around Kurt slender waist and the singer had his head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

Dave sighed pulling Santanta against him to distract himself and stepping away from the couple but he was still unable to remove his eyes from the Kurt's body.

'You okay? Santanta asked taking in the look of dread on Dave's face.

He shook his head but refused to answer the girl.

'What is it Dave?' she asked glancing behind her until she saw the cause of Karofsky's problems.

'Don't say a word Lopez,' Dave warned her with an icy stare.

'You wish it were you don't you? I get it. I wish I was Artie sometimes,' the girl revealed, 'do you want to leave? We can if you need to.'

He shook his head trying to look away and focus on Santana instead, 'no, at least I get to see him if I stay…and how else are you going to tempt Brittany? It's not like me and Fancy would have ever had anything close to a relationship anyway. I need to stop dreaming.'

Santana rubbed Dave's arm, 'I'm tired of dancing babe, why don't you get us a table and I'll grab us some punch, okay?' Dave nodded and walked toward the tables finally breaking his attention from Kurt.

Santana walked toward the punchbowl until she caught sight of her own crush in a beautiful pink gown laughing with her boyfriend. She hadn't even notice Santana had arrived. The blonde was too busy stealing kisses with the cripple to notice anything else. She thought about going over to the couple to say hello but her stomach tightened at the thought. Instead she found herself staring at the couple Dave had been taken with. Did they have to flaunt that they had everything in the world and she was stuck alone? It wasn't fair; she or Dave didn't deserve to be in love with someone they couldn't have. Staring at Kurt, her brows narrowed and she tilted her head as she got an idea.

She walked over to Kurt and Blaine and yanked the singer away from his lover's embrace, 'you and me have got to talk Fancy... I mean Kurt.'

Kurt shrugged at Blaine.

'I'll get us something to drink, while you two talk,' Blaine suggested leaving the singers alone.

Kurt pushed Santana's iron grip away but followed her, 'what the hell? Just because you don't have a date for prom doesn't mean you have to ruin ours.'

'That's where we disagree, first of all Karofsky is my date and second I won't ruin your prom if you two stop rubbing our faces in the fact you're the only happy gays at this prom.'

'I feel bad for you Santana, maybe someday when your out to more than to just the glee club you can enjoy yourself but it's my fault you're not happy.'

'Wrong, Kurt! Maybe you didn't do anything to me but you're the reason Dave is walking around like a kicked puppy. You keep hanging all over your boyfriend in front of him,' Satanta barked, 'he can't stop staring at your ugly mug. You know he likes you. Would it kill you to let him have a nice prom too?'

'I can't make him stop looking. Isn't trying to keep his attention the whole reason you're wearing such a hideous dress?'

Santana growled under her breath, 'if you wanted to make his night special you'd go ask him to dance. All that idiot wants is one song, three fricken minutes with you, it's obvious.'

'You can't be serious! He bullied me,' Kurt rolled his eyes.

'The boy spent three hours picking out a tux with me on the off chance you might look in his general direction. Doesn't that earn him something?' she sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

Kurt motioned toward the football player, 'he's not even out to anyone outside of the glee club. Surely dancing with the "homo" is going to hurt his social standing.'

'He won't care. He likes you…a lot. If you ask him to dance he will say yes,' Santana assured him.

'This is crazy. I can't dance with Karofsky, we hate each other,' Kurt shook his head.

Santana threw her hands in the air as she started to stalk away 'you're more of a selfish child than I thought you were Hummel. You hate Dave so much you won't even sacrifice a little so that boy can have a happy memory of prom. As we both know I'm a lost cause because I can't have Brittany. But I thought of all people that you'd understand what's it's like to be the lonely gay kid. All I'm asking is that you give Dave what he needs for a few minutes.'

Kurt groaned at the former cheerleader, 'fine one dance! Nothing else.'

Santana smiled. She wanted to hug Kurt but instead she walked back to the table where Dave was seated.

'Where's the punch?' Dave asked pulling out Santana's chair for her.

'I got you something better,' Santana announced looking in Kurt's direction.

Dave's eyes noticed Kurt and glanced back at his date as the smaller boy approach them, 'you didn't…'

'Thank me later,' she nodded leaving the table so they could be alone.

Dave watched her walk away and when his eyes returned to Kurt the singer was standing in front of him.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably, 'so Santana told me you might want to dance with me.'

Dave's eyes scanned Kurt's face trying to read his emotions but he was a blank slate.

'You don't have to if you don't want to, if you'd be embar…' Kurt murmured.

Dave nodded his head as a desperate, 'yes,' left his mouth. 'Yes, It's just I thought you'd never let me be near you after what happened.'

Kurt bit his lip, 'I normally wouldn't but Santana gave me something to think about and I think I might be able to consider forgiving you someday.'

'That sounds fair,' Dave said standing close to the other boy.

'Will you be okay if someone calls you a "homo"?' Kurt asked double checking that Dave understood what might happen.

'I won't notice and don't care,' Dave said without a second thought. He took Kurt's hand and led him to the dance floor as the song changed to a slow one.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
>I'll be your fantasy<br>I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need<br>I'll love you more with every breath  
>Truly, madly, deeply do<em>

Dave wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and Kurt rested his arms around Dave's neck. They swayed to the music ignoring the stares and whispers in the crowd around them.

_I will be strong, I will be faithful  
>'Cause I'm counting on<br>A new beginnin'  
>A reason for livin'<br>A deeper meanin', yea_

His cheeks grew red as he stared deep into Kurt's blue eyes knowing the rumors; the name calling, the threats and the slushies in the face would be all worth it for this moment.

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

Kurt smiled at him and whispered to him, 'you're braver than I thought, David.'

_And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky  
>I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven<br>Then make you want to cry  
>The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty<br>That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
>The highest powers in lonely hours<br>(Lonely hours)  
>The tears devour you<em>

Dave pulled Kurt closer, if this was all he was ever getting he was going to make it worth it. He ran one hand through Kurt's soft hair drawing the boy towards him.

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

Kurt seemed to understand and laid his head on Dave's shoulder.

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
>You don't have to close your eyes<br>'Cause it's standin' right before you  
>All that you need will surely come<br>Uhh hu yea_

Dave looked up from the singer hair to see Santana standing on the other side of the dance floor swaying by herself as she smiled at the sight before her. She motioned with her eyes at Kurt and shook her head laughing.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
>I'll be your fantasy<br>I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need<br>I'll love you more with every breath  
>Truly, madly, deeply do<em>

Dave couldn't help himself from running his hand up and down Kurt's back savoring the feel of the boy muscles under his fingers. 'I love you,' Dave whispered as he nuzzled against Kurt's hair trying to pass off the phrase as a lyric of the song.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

He willed himself not to cry as the song neared its end but he felt his eyes growing wet. He closed his eyes trying to memorize the feel of Kurt next to him. 'Just a few more minutes longer,' he silently prayed.

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>Well I want to live like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

_Huh huh uhh  
>Yea uhh huh<br>La la la duh duh huh  
>La la la duh duh huh<br>Uhh hu_

As the song changed to something more upbeat they stood holding each other for a few seconds more before Kurt took a step back and looked up at the tears in Dave eyes.

'Thank you,' Dave whispered softly touching Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

Kurt let out the breath he had been holding when football player finally removed his thumb from his cheek.

Dave started to lean forward but stopped himself. He wanted to taste Kurt's lips again but he knew this wasn't his time. 'Have a wonderful night with Blaine,' David told him trying to look anywhere but into Kurt's eyes before leaving the boy standing on the dance floor alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to popular demand I decided to write what happened after Kurt and Dave had their dance. Enjoy and thank you for all the amazing reviews.**

The moment Dave's thumb left Kurt's cheek, he heard it. It started out as hum of whispers and cruel words from his peers. A crowd had gathered around him as he walked away from his dance partner. Their eyes narrowed at him, some were shaking in their heads and others laughing at him. He felt like a wounded animal about to be attacked by a predator.

He heard their words, 'Karofsky is a faggot, he's gay, Dave's butt buddies with Hummel and Karofsky the fairy,' being thrown around by his former friends on the football and hockey teams.

Even his best friend, Az looked hurt as he mouthed the words, 'Dave's a fag?'

As he tried to walk toward his best friend he felt hands on his back push him forward towards the angry football and hockey players. Dave panicked as he stumbled into their circle of insults and threatening looks. He raised "the fury" as a warning as he felt himself start to shake with fear. He could no longer control the water filling in his eyes so he let the tears run down his face as he shouted, 'Stop it. Stop it!' Covering his crying eyes with his arm he pushed through the crowd. He had to get away from here, he couldn't take it anymore.

'Dave, Dave, its okay. It will be okay. Come here,' he heard Santana call from the other side of the room as he pushed his way through the crowds of the gym. He ignored her calls, she couldn't help right now. He sprinted down the empty hallway; he needed to get away from the noise.

By the time he made it outside he wanted to collapse. He exited from the school holding his chest and panting as he walked onto the football field. This wasn't how it was suppose to go. He was brave! He didn't care what they said but the churning of his gut and his burning eyes told otherwise.

The fantasy was broken, for three minutes he had Kurt. For three minutes nothing else in the world mattered. For three minutes he had been strong. He could face the world proud of who he was and what he wanted. The moment he let go of Kurt his strength disappeared and he felt empty inside.

He sat down on the bleachers holding his head in his lap and pulling at his hair, willing himself to go back inside, 'You're stronger than this. You shouldn't care what they say. They're losers!' He lied to himself as he repeated, 'You don't care what they say. You won't listen to them. You don't care what they say. You won't listen to them.'

He closed his eyes and lets his thumb run over the tips of his fingers; as he tried to remember what Kurt felt like in his arms only moments ago. The way his body fit perfectly against his larger one and the way his hair had smelt of honey.

He explained to the ghost of Kurt's touch, 'I need you… to be strong.'

Dave tried to picture Kurt with his head on his shoulder whispering to him that, 'He was brave,' but the image mutated into Kurt dancing with Blaine. The man he deserves: the man that wouldn't ran away when things got tough. Perfect Blaine, with his perfect body, perfect words and perfect charm that's what Kurt deserved. The images in Dave's head taunted him by showing him the pair holding hands, dancing and kissing in front of him. He was fine until the cruel image of Blaine seducing Kurt in a hotel room entered Dave's mind. His eyes shot open and he struggled to run to a trash can. Dave dry heaved over the empty bag willing his jealousy to escape from his stomach as he reminded himself, 'He was never yours. Your Kurt belongs to someone else, someone better than you.'

'Are you okay?' a tiny voice asked as he felt a hand start to rub his back.

He was still gripping the top of the trash can staring at the black bag with his spit and tears covering it, 'I'm fine… please just go back inside to your boyfriend.'

The delicate hand continued to make circles across his back, 'I saw what happened. It was horrible. I know you're not fine.'

Dave rubbed his hand against his face to rid it of any wetness before turning to the other boy, 'You've already done your good deed for the closet case, you can go now, Kurt. Please just let me have my pity party alone.'

'David, I still think it was brave…that you were brave to dance with me,' Kurt admitted moving his hand off Dave's back to close his fingers around the larger boy's hand.

Dave lowered his eyes staring at the ground as he let Kurt lead him back over to the bleachers.

They sat down together and Kurt began running his thumb over the top of Dave's hand. 'I think you need a friend right now so I'm going to forgive you earlier than expected,' Kurt tried to joke.

'You don't have to,' Dave sighed shaking his head, 'I deserve all of it. It's karma for what I did to you.'

Kurt lowered their linked hands to his thigh as he shook his head, 'Honestly, I already forgave when we had our dance.'

Dave shrugged his shoulders, 'Thanks for that…for the forgiveness and for the dance.'

'It will get better you know,' Kurt tried to assure him.

'I can always change school,' Dave raised his head to look in Kurt's eyes, 'I've heard that Dalton school is very accepting.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'Nope, I'm afraid you're stuck with me, and Santana, we've got your back. We'll be here for you, I promise.'

'Alright,' Dave nodded, 'I guess that is enough reason to stay.'

Dave sat next to Kurt in silence just enjoying the weight of the other boy's hand until he heard Kurt mumble, 'I heard you, you know when we were dancing.'

Dave turned to look at the other boy but didn't answer.

Kurt closed his eyes as he seemed to struggle to say the words, 'No one has ever told me they loved me before. I really don't know how I feel about it.'

Dave looked at Kurt with a hint of a frown on his lips, 'Not even Blaine?'

Kurt shook his head and kept his eyes closed, 'No, sometimes, I've not sure how he feels about me. Just before we got together he was crushing on a guy at the Gap, told me that he only wanted to be friends and that I wasn't sexy …he seemed to change his mind overnight.'

Dave nodded trying not to interrupt Kurt even if he wanted to explain why Blaine was wrong.

'Blaine's not even 100% sure he's gay. Sometimes…I'm not sure if maybe we both decided to settle for each other rather than be alone,' Kurt whispered to himself like Dave wasn't there.

Dave sighed he wanted to tell Kurt that he was perfect and no one would just settle for him but he found himself explaining, 'Blaine is the kind of guy you deserve, it doesn't matter what I said.'

Kurt raised his eyebrows in confusion as he stared into Dave's dark eyes, 'Do you really mean that?'

Dave felt his eyes lower, 'You deserve to be happy.'

Dave felt fingers in his chin moving his face upwards as Kurt's soft lips touched his. He didn't dare move he just enjoyed the taste of Kurt's mouth and the warmth of his breath as he heard the other boy say, 'We both do.'


End file.
